An Explosive Mother's Day
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Post iCarly! On this famous day for all moms, Freddie will to have a lot of fun with one of the women he would never have thought of having sex. Hard Sex/Vulgars Languages/Cheating, you are warned.
1. When you play with fire

**A/N: Have fun!**

 **...**

 **01 - When you play with fire ...**

 **Seattle, years 2020**

During a Mother's Day weekend, there was a festival that he had attended the day before. Freddie was to go there with friends to take photos of the works, leaving his little family alone at home after celebrating Mother's Day together. He had offered a present to his wife as well as a red rose purchased that morning.

It must be said that at the age of 26, Fredward 'Freddie' Benson became an urban artist thanks to the help of his friend/brother-in-law Spencer Shay. Let's say that with the lack of support from his mother to help pay for the university, and the lack of interest in higher education, Freddie had to reconvert. He remembered the good times to help Spencer make his sculptures from the iCarly era, and with _very special advanced classes_ from his New York friend Alex Russo, Freddie was able to become a modest artist with his own style. He is not the best, but he can pay the house repayments, bills and save for his son's college.

His wife Carly Benson works at the hospital full-time, thanks to Marissa's recommendations to Freddie's surprise, knowing she hates Carly. But he quickly realized that it was because she preferred her to Sam Puckett, his mother soon realized that his wife was not very focused on sex, to his great dismay as he is very fond of his former relationship with Sam. So, the only time he can have a physically intimate time with his wife was the wedding night and the conception of their son. Since then, he's been trying to negotiate for a second child (since that's the only way he can see Carly in her simplest device), but she says it's too early. So it's nothingness for years.

As much as he loves Carly, and although the romantic moments with her are nice, he could no longer settle for those teenage games. So he sought elsewhere and contented himself with making small (but numerous) infidelities to his wife, he is very surprised to be highly appreciated by the female sex of the city, maybe it was because he is the husband of Carly? It must be said that his physique is for something: he does 1m76, brown with brown eyes and a rather athletic body.

That day, he had an appointment with Wendy Brooks and Sam Puckett in the latter (and the beautiful blonde is also one of his lovers, they have two twin daughters together), she lived again with her mother Pamela 'Pam' Puckett and her twin sister Melanie Puckett since her fight with Cat Valentine, while Melanie preferred to finish her studies in her hometown.

At 56, Pam is still a beautiful woman, surgeries have been very favorable and her body is beautifully preserved. Pam is a tall woman with short blond hair, a toned physique and athletic, tanned and fine. She is also very friendly and warm with him, especially since the time she caught him with Sam in Melanie's bed, his cock deep inside her daughter's warm and fertile belly. Since, every time she knows that he comes home, Pam almost always wears very small bikinis, showing almost all of her sexy body to tease him. She is good the mother of Sam Puckett.

After a long discussion with her mother too authoritarian about the education of his 5-year-old son, Freddie was late. He decided to go directly to Sam. On the road, he realized that he had the rose with him and that with the summer heat, it probably would not like to stay in the car, the time of their walk on the festival. Freddie decided to offer it to Pam and he will find time at the end of the day to buy another one for Marissa.

He finally arrived at Sam at 2:35 pm. He knocks on the door and Sam's mother comes to open him. Pam was wearing a thin dress, bright orange color with pretty patterns. Freddie knew she was beautiful in bikini, but seeing her in that dress revealing the top of her thighs, terribly long legs and beautiful bare feet, made her incredibly attractive with more fabrics on her. He also saw that she must have taken too much sun, her legs were red from a recent sunburn visibly.

"Hey! Come in, Sam is upstairs."  
"Hi! Here, I brought you that!" he handed her the rose.  
"Thank you, she's beautiful but you should not!"  
"Yes, it's Mother's Day. I was not going to come empty-handed."  
"A red rose in more, would you make me charm, young man?" Pam says laughing.

He blushes, he knows she knows for his debaucheries with her two daughters. Sam & Melanie know that they both sleep with him, and that they also have illegitimate children with him, although Melanie is married. Pam told him it was not her business and that if he wanted to be a player, that's his choice. But she does not know that he did not want to become such a man, if his manipulative mother did not twist his wife's mind, he would never have gone elsewhere.

He would never have seen the Puckett twins ... or Alex after a quarrel with her husband Mason Greyback, he could not say her no and he did not like seeing her sad. Or Wendy when she caught him up with Sam in a alley of a nighclub and she promised to keep silent if he gives himself with her. Or Missy Robinson when he needed money to buy his studio, and she had offered him this arrangement with the sensual mixture of their body. There is also Gibby Gibson's girlfriend, Tasha Bell, but only because she was naive enough to teach her **_sex stuffs_** to satiate her boyfriend and he took advantage of her as he was resentful of his old friend who has him so often betrayed in love relationships. His last lover is his cousin Amanda Benson, he told himself that as much to go into debauchery, so trying incest is just as good.

"Of course not, c'mon. It's just to score."  
"Your wife is going to be jealous!"  
"She had her own too, accompanied by her gift."  
"She's lucky, come in!"  
"Thank you!"  
"Sam! Come down, please?"  
"I arrive!"  
"Come and settle down for two minutes, do you want coffee?"  
"No thanks, that's nice. We're not going to hang out."  
"Ok, as you want."

She contemplated her rose with a nice smile and went to the living room, he could not help but look at her so Pam was sexy in that outfit. Suddenly she came to the bay window, she stood on tiptoes, unconsciously going up her dress a little higher, leaving him even more dreamy even if he saw neither her buttocks or her underwear. Besides, he saw no trace of elastic under his tight-fitting gown, but he had to make up his mind.

Sam walked downstairs and after greeting Pam, they took the road because Wendy had joined them, and Pete too, a friend of Wendy. Pete was supposed to attend a match that night, so he took his car, accompanied by Wendy, and Sam & Freddie took her own, whose beautiful, blonde single mother gave him a little treat as he drove. On the spot, the works of the various artists were virtually finished for the most part.

After a few hours spent on the site, Wendy and Freddie were separated from Sam and Pete. They wanted to take the road but he had to join Sam and ask her if she was going home.

"Sam, we're going home. Are you coming?"  
"No, I have to join my sister, and Pete is still taking pictures of the last pieces. Do we see it later?"  
"Very good!"

They took the road with Wendy and on the way, the pretty redhead reminded him that he had left his car in front of Sam's house. After an hour's drive, after stopping in a quiet corner so that Wendy was her dose of love under a stifling heat, they have now arrived at the Puckett's. They are both in a hurry to go home and refresh themselves, and they quickly took leave after greeting each other.

Freddie called his wife after Wendy left and he told her he was not going to be late, she was delighted. He started the car and as he walked down the aisle, Freddie saw Pam at the door. He waved to her to say goodbye and she motioned for him to come and see her. He parked and he climbed up a little the windows before going down to go see her.

"Hi, you wanted something?"  
"Sam or Melanie are not with you?"  
"No sorry. Sam went to see her sister, they will come back in the evening."  
"Aww, so late that?"  
"You needed something?"  
"I've had some sunburn and I have not applied an ointment since this afternoon. I would have liked one of my daughters to help me apply it to my back but it will wait tonight."  
"You want me to apply it to you?"  
"Nah, it's embarrassing to ask you that!"  
"But I do not laugh, I can apply it if you want."  
"You're not going to be uncomfortable?"  
"No, it'll take two minutes."  
"Well, so first the rose and now your services. I'm going to think you really make me charm" she said, laughing.  
"No, I'm just helping you and I'm going to join Carly to finish our Mother's Day."

They were walking toward the L-shaped leather sofa, and Pam settled on her stomach after handing him the ointment. She tried to roll up her dress in her back while keeping her stomach well seated on the couch.

"Very beautiful dance" Freddie said laughing.  
"Haha, what a humor. Do not say stupidity, I'm a bit of a hassle!"  
"Wait, I'm helping you. How far can I get off your dress?"  
"Um ... above the buttocks, are you okay?"  
"It's up to you!"  
"Thank you!"  
"You're welcome."

He lowered her dress along her body, discovering a beautiful back and a fine waist, he slipped the dress until the birth of her buttocks.

* * *

Pam had indeed burned, her back was as red as her legs. Freddie could see the shape of her buttocks bulging in this dress at wish, the view was sublime. He took a little pomade on his hands and as he approached her body to apply.

"Be careful, it's very sensitive!"  
"Okay, tell me if it's okay!"  
"Yes!"

He placed his hands as lightly as possible on her back and began to spread it gently. Her skin was burning, the poor woman had to have pain. Freddie took advantage of the situation, taking his time not to hurt her.

"Thank you, it's very nice. Can I abuse?"  
"Abuse?"  
"Could you put me on my legs too? Come on, I hurt myself when I put on, and you look very delicate."  
"Um yes ... if you want to."  
"Really? Thank you, do you help me put on my dress?"  
"Of course!"  
"Thank you!"

Freddie has gone up her dress gently and is surprised by the knowledge of this tattoo on all the bottom of her back. It was a kind of tribal diadem whose jewel in the center is purple, a butterfly with pink wings at each extremities and above was written the words " ** _Fuck my_** " on the left and " ** _ass please_** " on the right. Damn, it gave him naughty ideas now. Then the blonde fiftieth turned around to settle down in a sitting position, he realized that he hardened in his shorts. He had to settle in such a way as not to arouse suspicion. Freddie sat at a distance so she could lay her naked foot on his thigh, he had not dreamed, her feet are really beautiful and it excites him all the more.

Pam gently puts her right foot on his thigh, leaving the left lying on the ground. Without realizing it, this position slightly spread her thighs and raise her dress high enough to leave him open-mouthed. Pam revealed (despite herself) her sublime pussy, with the shape of a beautiful smooth apricot, to him, the lover of her two daughters. The blonde adult also has a tattoo of a white lotus flower on her shaved pubis.

However, he did not seem to have noticed no brand of panties, shorty or string under her dress and he now had a clear heart, she was walking with her sex to the air. He tried not to overwhelm the sublime sight that was offered him, and he tried not to hurt her with the ointment. He was very uncomfortable, he was hard and he crossed his fingers so that she did not realize it.

Suddenly, Pam went up her right foot to approach his thigh, but her foot did not stop at his thigh and came to rest directly on his cock, leaving him speechless.

"What are you doing?"  
"That's what I thought, it excites you to put me some ointment!"  
"Sorry!"

Freddie did not know where to turn.

"I knew it, you were flirting with me!"  
"And you, maybe you do not light me? You have the pussy in the air!"  
"Ouch, I thought you did not see ..." Pam blushed like a crayfish, putting her hand back on her vulva to hide it.  
"And put your foot on my cock, either? Take it off, or it could degenerate."  
"Ah yes?"

With these words, Pam slightly spread the toes and exerted a movement from bottom to top to jerk him gently through his shorts. The sight of this perfect foot shook him crazy, he will show her that he will not let himself do. They can be two to play this little twisted game.

"That's enough! I'll eat you pussy, little bitch!"  
"WHAT?"

Freddie rushed at her and spread her thighs, plunged his face between them and directly put his mouth on her smooth, soft pussy, before insinuating the tongue to penetrate her. It was so sudden that she had a backward movement, but he immediately seized her by the buttocks to prevent her from running away. This slut had teased him, she was going to assume her actions.

"No waits, I joked. I just wanted to tease you!"

Seeing that he will not stop licking her, Pam began to step back on the couch to stop him, but he moved forward to continue to feed her pussy, he sank his tongue deep into her wet and salty intimacy, drinking her nectar at the source.

"Haaaa fuck, stop. Stop or I start yelling, it was a joke! Please stop! It's not good!"

She continued to back down until she reached the corner of the L-shaped sofa, blocking herself at the same time, Pam had no escape. Freddie licked her like a crazy and he began to suck her little clit, which had swollen under his assaults. Her little love button was proudly upright revealed by his fingers, spreading her lips. He darted the tongue to make small splashes on her pretty clitoris, then he took it between her lips to suck it.

"Hannnnn, fuck ... I give up ... hummmmmmm ... you're gifted, bastard of cheater! Continue please, eat my pussy! Hannn!"

He then straightened up, he put his left hand under her throat and plastered her on the couch. Sam & Melanie's mother had her eyes wide open in surprise so much the events were going fast.

"Spreads good your thighs, little whore!"  
"WHAT? Calm down, I'm not a who-"

He gave her a big slap that slammed into the living room, while holding her firmly by the throat. Pam was all red and she resigned herself to opening her thighs wide. Freddie carried his fingers to her mouth, forcing her to suck them. She was gifted, she plunged her intense blue eyes into his own and she sucked his fingers as if she was pumping a dick, he was eager for her sucking his cock. Once the fingers were wet, he placed his hand on her pussy and he pressed two fingers deeply.

"You'll regret having tease me, little bitch!"

He moved his hand like a fierce, by fingering her super strong, her juice only put a handful of seconds before exploding and splashing everything around it. She started screaming in the house.

"Fuck! FuuccckkkkKKKKKKK! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The cypress geyser flooded the sofa and the floor while dipping all of his clothes. His t-shirt and shorts were stained with wet and he did not stop fingering her, he was as possessed. Freddie kept ejaculating her and yelling in the house, and it made him crazy, he bandaged like crazy. His arm was soaked and he pulled his fingers out, leaving her panting in the corner of the sofa, the wet on her hand at the ground. Freddie took off his clothes.

"Well my bitch, your little pussy is a whore of wet spray!"  
"Han ... han ... you're crazy, this is the first time I've been ... ejaculate and you have not gone dead hand ..."  
"I take off my clothes, you've soaked them" he says, thinking that he has happily got another clothes in his car.

Pam watched him undress, he pulled out his wet t-shirt and his shorts, keeping only his boxer.

"Even my boxer is soaked, you're a damn fountain! Your daughters have never enjoyed it like this, and you can believe me, I fucked good them, they too"

"What's wrong with you? I have not broken you yet, though."  
"You have no hair?"  
"It's a problem for you? I like to take care of myself, it's not just for women."  
"It's the first time I've seen a totally shaved man, it's beautiful ... it turns me on, you have shaved sex too?"  
"Why do not you just check it yourself?"

She then straightened a jump and threw herself on his chest, pulling out her tongue to suck and lick his nipples. Pam descended from his torso to his belly which she covered with kisses and grabbed the elastic of his boxer, to release his totally shaved and tense cock that palpitated spasms.

"Wow! What a cock! She's superb!"  
"Suck me!"  
"Not like that! You've been dominating for a while, now it's my turn. You're going to lie down and let me do it!"  
"But I'm in a hurry to fuck you!"  
"I'm in a hurry too, but you're not gonna regret it."  
"Okay, I ask to see."  
"Lay you!"

Freddie lay on the sofa completely naked, and she first spread his thighs.

"Wow! You're shaved everywhere, even on your anus!"  
"Yes, it's cleaner. I'm often too hot, so shaving was the best option."  
"I also like when the hair smells of sweat, but here, I have to admit that I am excited just by watching you. What a dick, it gives me water in my mouth!"  
"Suck me! Stop making me wait!"  
"You'll see, I'm very talented!"

Pam approached his cock by looking him straight in the eyes, then she opened her mouth to lay her lips on his glans while keeping an intense glance. She left her mouth half open and began to pass her lips along his shaft, until his balls, then she got back up by adding the tongue. At his end, Pam rotated on his penis with her tongue before taking it in the mouth and slowly sinking to his balls.

Whore! What a bitch, she did not lie, she is really talented.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I added Alex Russo for the lol, I just wanted a talented person in the art who does not come from Nickelodeon and I immediately thought of her. I hope you liked it!**

 **Fredward 'Freddie' Benson as Nathan Kress**

 **Pamela 'Pam' Puckett as Jane Lynch**

 **Samantha 'Sam' Puckett as Jennette McCurdy**

 **Melanie Puckett as Jennette McCurdy**

 **Wendy Brooks as Mary Ann Springer**

 **Alex Russo as Selena Gomez**

 **Missy Robinson as Haley Ramm**

 **Tasha Bell as Emily Ratajkowski**

 **Carly Benson as Miranda Cosgrove**

 **Marissa Benson as Mary Scheer**

 **Amanda Benson as Ariana Grande**


	2. You risk being burned by pleasure

**A/N:** **This is the last part, with a reversal of the roles because it is Pam who commands at the beginning.** **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **02 -** **... You risk being burned by pleasure**

Freddie was hypnotized by her blue eyes that kept staring at him. Her lips were soft and she climbed back to her penis as slowly as she had come down, then she winked at him before undertaking a fierce back-and-forth on his cock. He was breathless every time her chin touched his balls.

As she sucked his cock, he saw her moistening and becoming shiny with saliva. Pam came back to his penis, and as she let go of him to leave gently, without leaving his gaze, she opened her mouth, stretched out her tongue and left a net of drooling drool flowing from her mouth directly on his cock.

"Fucking bitch! You make me crazy, I want to fuck you!"  
"Patience! When I'm done with you, you'll be able to rage at me and fuck me like a big bitch."  
"I love hearing a woman talk like this! It excites me even more!"  
"It's okay, by the way, I think you're going too far."  
"You'll see if you still say that, when I fuck you!"

Pam only answered with a smile and took his cock in her hand to jerk it, as she went down to pass her tongue over his balls, then she grabbed one that she began to suck in her mouth, While continuing to jerk him. Her hand went up on his penis and she made small movements with her fingers on, this sensation was crazy. She took his thighs and raised his legs before putting her lips on his anus.

"Hey! What are you doing?"  
"Shush! Shut up, it's my turn to dominate you!"  
"But-"  
"Shut up!"

She passed her tongue over his ass, he wanted to protest again but he had to admit that this new sensation was very nice. Her hand continued to jerk him up with a good rhythm and he then understood that her tongue was plowing her way through his orifice. Pam started a little back-and-forth in his ass and this new experience excited him to the highest point.

"Fuck, you're going to make me cum!"

Pam did not take his warning into consideration and tilted his cock down, continuing to jerk and gently penetrating him. The juice only took a few seconds to go over his shaft and explode over her. The powerful jets fell on her back, her hair and her face as her body was splashed with intense spasm.

"Well, my bastard. It's not just me who had reservations, what an impressive amount of cum! I'm soaked!"  
"You were not lying ... you're talented!"  
"Thank you! I'm good to be naked too, my dress looks like a floorcloth!"

She was kneeling between his thighs, and she grabbed the sides of her dress that she then pulled up in an ultra sexy, revealing her beautiful and totally naked body. Pam threw her dress on the ground, her belly was slightly bulging by her muscles, her breasts were slightly bigger than those of her daughters, with pink ends and beautiful nipples that pointed. She played with her little pussy, taking her left breast in her hand, looking at him with a little bitchy face that he adores. She teased him once more and he loves it.

 **MAGNIFICENT!**

Pam looked him straight in the eyes and began to smile.

"What's the matter?"  
"You are beautifully pretty!"  
"Thanks ..."

She began to blush and it was the trigger that instantly put him back to attention. He got up and grabbed her by the throat again, kissing her impetuously. She opened her eyes so suddenly the gesture was. Pam did not push him away and closed her eyes to appreciate the kiss, while their tongues gave way to a moist and sensual balet. She kept her eyes shut after their kiss.

"Fuck! What a kiss, it gives me chills!"  
"Kissing a dream creature like you is a real pleasure!"  
"Stop, I do not know anymore where to put me!"

Still holding her by the throat, he pushed her to lie on the couch and immediately put his fingers deep into her pussy to boost her again and make her scream. Now that they are both naked, it was a real pleasure to receive these pressurized wet geysers directly on their bodies.

Freddie opened his mouth to taste the flavor, she screamed with all her body in the living room as he kept making her ejaculate. Then he withdrew his hand, letting her twist with pleasure as the last jets splashed.

"Get down on your knees, bitch, I'll screw you!"

He grabbed her legs and turned her face down on the couch, Pam still panting assaults from his hand. He grabbed her by the waist, putting her on all fours and without further delay, he grabbed his cock and sank to the balls in her beautiful wet pussy. He poked it like a damned for long minutes, holding her by the waist.

The thumping sound of his balls with every kidney stroke, mixed with the obscene sound of her wet, put him out of himself. He fucked her without wondering if he was not going too hard, this bitch excited him too much, to hear shouting and groaning kept him in a degree of excitement never reached before. Freddie grabbed her hair with both hands to make her arch her back, and placing himself above her with his feet flat on the couch, he began a more deep and violent back-and-forth than the previous one. He felt the bottom of her pussy with each stroke of the kidneys.

"I guarantee you will remember this Mother's Day, bitch!"  
"HAAAA ... HANNN ... you're absolutely crazy ... HAAAAAN ... you're gonna make me cuuuUUUMMMM ..."

Freddie stopped short his back-and-forth, leaving her breathless and speechless.

"What are you doing? Why do you stop?"  
"I do not allow you to cum until you admit it!"  
"What? What are you talking about?"

He then put her a violent kidney stroke, snatching her a cry.

"Tell me what you are!"  
"HAN, Fuck!"  
"Say it!" Freddie gave her a violent blow.  
"HANNNNN I'm a bitch! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ..."  
"Say it!" he gave her great strokes of cock jerky.  
"HUMMMM! I'm ... HANNNNNN ... A ... HAAAAAAA ... I'm a bitch!"  
"SAY IT!" he resumed a frantic rhythm, literally pumping her pussy.  
"HA! HAAA! HAAAAAAAAAA! OH MY! HAN!"  
"SAYYYYY IT!"  
"I AM A BIG WHORE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Pam exploded with an orgasm, which made her cum ejaculate on his balls, his thighs and on the couch. Freddie stopped pumping this mold soaked in pleasure, her pussy was streaming. He felt like he was stuffing a gourd filled with hot water and he hardly felt the walls of her sex so much the flow was abundant.

* * *

The fact of having ejaculated a few minutes before make him even more powerful, Freddie fucked her with all his strength! He then retired and leaned behind her ass, to stick his tongue in her pussy. He drank big sips of her love juice, before climbing back to her asshole to pass the dish of the tongue on.

"Hannnnn ... yes, eat me the ass! Huuuuummmm."

Freddie buried his tongue in her hole soaked with wet and saliva. Her ass did not seem to oppose any resistance, was she a regular of sodomy? This is what her tattoo seemed to be indicated but many people have tattoos without really meaning. Pam then removed his doubts by sweeping them with a hard and intense phrase that left him speechless.

"Huuuuummmm, I love it! Come fill my ass with your big cock!"  
"You want me to sodomize you?"  
"Yes! Take my big whore ass! You can get to it right away, it's not my first rodeo and I like it when it hurts!"  
"You're really a fucking vicious!"

He put his feet flat on the sofa, well above it, he grabbed her hair with his hands to make her arch.

"Arch you, you fat bitch!"  
"Hurry up to put it, I want to feel your big cock deep in my ass!"

Freddie put his glans in the entrance of her hole and pushed hard to sink directly to the balls. Her body then stretched under this violent assault, a sign that the penetration was painful. A fraction of a second to remind him that it was she who searched for it and he then brutally fucked her, leaving her mouth wide open, her face stiff with pain under his cock.

Despite his discomfort, he tightened his grasp by gripping her more by the hair, pulling her head back her face towards the ceiling, he sodomized her like a beast. None of them said a word, only the sounds of her buttocks slamming under his bestial assaults echoed in the living room. Sweat perched on his forehead and body, the drops fell on her back.

It lasted for a moment, to the point of creating a tiny puddle of sweat in the hollow of her back. Her face had stopped tight and Pam was biting her lips now, giving him the green light to let off steam more in her burning hose. Her body then arched and she broke the silence.

"Fuck! Fuck! FUUUUUUCK! Fuck my asshole! I'm going to cum! ... I'm going to ... I'm ... cum ... haaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

It was then that she began to ejaculate an incredible amount of wet, watering his calves and her sofa by tightening her ass on his cock like a vice. The pressure was too intense and he pulled out of her asshole, grabbing her ass with both hands, the stream of wet continued to come out of her swollen vulva. This sight excited him, he had to slap her ass. The first slap was dry and the pressure of juice briefly intensified under the pain, he put a second that also made her ejaculate brutally.

Then the last drops end up pearled on her curved lips, before she falls with all her weight on her stomach. Pam put her back on her back, her young lover grabbed her by the ankles and placed her the buttocks between the seat and the back of the sofa, her legs resting on the back, her back flat on the back sitting, and head slightly in the void. Freddie crouched over her.

"Lick my ass, bitch!"  
"Hmmmmmm, right away."

Pam has buried her tongue without further delay in his ass, holding him by the thighs.

"You do not jerk me?"  
"I want to keep the taste and juice of my ass intact, before taking you in my mouth!"  
"Vicious!"

Freddie was still holding her by the ankles and as she continued to eat his asshole with passion, he pulled her feet together in front of his face and began sucking her toes.

"What are you doing?"  
"Shut up and eat my ass, bitch!"

He passed his tongue between her toes and took them one by one in his mouth to suck them, then he opened his mouth wide to put the entire toes of her right foot. He played with his tongue inside.

"Hannnnnn ... hannnnn ..."  
"You see that you like it!"  
"It's super-nice. Thank you for making me discover all these things today."  
"With pleasure! Your girls love it too."

Freddie then moved slightly and slowly pushed his cock into her mouth and throat until it completely disappeared. This sight made him crazy and he began to fuck this mouth offered as if he was fucking her pussy. Pam could no longer speak, and the obscene noises of sussion and dismissal put him in a daze. He felt the pressure rise in her mouth as her saliva flowed on his balls and soaked his thighs.

He folded her legs over her and he put his fingers in her pussy to boost her again. Pam ejaculated again under the rhythm of her fingers, she watered both completely and the sight of her pussy splashing and the sensation of her mouth around his cock did not take him long to cum. He pulled himself out of her mouth, screaming her pleasure around the room, and she then grabbed his cock as if she had guessed his condition.

Then she shook his cock frantically, he exploded in seconds, accompanying her in her ejaculation of intimate secretions. She never stopped shaking his cock to extract the last drops of semen. Her young lover removed his hand to admire this show: Pamela Puckett totally soaked with cum and juice. It was great!

"Fucking bitch! You really emptied my balls!"  
"What a party! Thank you, beautiful stallion!"  
"You're welcome, my beautiful, and ... sorry for having treated you bitch and others ... I was too excited ..."  
"Do not apologize, it really tickled me."  
"Really? You really do not mind?"  
"But no. You gave me a great part of fucking, I had not taken my foot like that for years. Thanks!"  
"The pleasure is mine. I really took my foot, you're a beautiful woman. I wish my wife was like you, not afraid to reveal her slut side."  
"Thanks, that's nice."  
"Shit, I'm going to be late. We fucked for a long time, I told my wife I was going home."  
"Well, she will not appreciate it."  
"I'd tell him I was having a drink with a buddy."  
"Smartass! Me who want to take a shower with you, it's a failure."  
"You wanna put that back?"  
"Not now, but I'd like you to regularly fuck me like a big slut!"  
"Fuck! You fuck me hard again!"  
"You're excited to hear me say I'm your little whore!"

"I'll tease you. Go take your shower!"  
"At your command!"

Freddie took an express shower, he was sticky of secretions. He kissed Pam before taking the road, apologized to his wife who had left several messages, she was worried. On the road, he received a texto, it was Pam who sent him a picture of her mouth biting her lips, accompanied by this message:

 **«Thank you for this intense fuck! I still have the sensation of your cock in my mouth, my pussy and my asshole. I had a lovely day of Mother's Day. Come back quickly fuck me and sodomise me wildly!** **Signed: Your little loved slut!** **»**

The young father married (and unfaithful in spite of himself) smiled the rest of the way, with images full of the head. He imagined Pam's birthday in three weeks, a good foursome with the mother and her two daughters on a beach in Malibu. Hm, he already imagines Sam in a holding tight cheerleader, Pam in a sexy devil suit and Melanie in combination with fishnet hooded, with only the breasts and buttocks in the air. He imagines the three women stacked as in a pyramid: Pam on all fours on the beach towel, Sam on top of her mother and Melanie on top of her twin and their mother. All three offering their asses and pussies to him, ready to be fertilized again.

Fuck! This image will remain imprinted in his mind for a very long time. If only Pam was still fertile, they would have had beautiful children with this beautiful slut.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Freddie Benson as Nathan Kress**

 **Pam Puckett as Jane Lynch**


End file.
